City Lights
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: Elena has always loved the lights and excitement of the city, but there is one person who can make those lights fade away. I suck at summaries. This is a one-shot for now. The pairing is Elejah. There is potential for future one-shots as well


**A/N: This started out as a writing exercise with a simple prompt and somehow turned into an Elejah fanfiction. There is simply not enough of it out there. This is a one-shot for now, with the potential for more.**

 **I do not own the vampire diaries, or any of its characters.**

 **CITY LIGHTS**

The lights and sounds of the big city have always excited me. If I'm being honest with myself it probably stems from growing up in a small town where everyone dreams of getting away somewhere exciting. It doesn't seem to matter that I now live here. I am always struck by the beauty of the city; I know realistically that one day this feeling will pass, but for now I will enjoy the excitement.

Walking through the center of town I see the lights twinkle like fireflies in the night. I meander past a well-lit restaurant; laughter spills out from the violet coloured booths which house many happy couples. A sweet smell drifts out through the open door but I ignore the voice of my sweet tooth urging me to enter; he's waiting.

Unlike me he is not drawn into the many sights of the city. I suppose it makes sense; after all he has been around long enough for the allure of the city to fade. That … or he simply hides his enthusiasm better than I.

I pick up me pace so as not to be late. Unfortunately I fall in with a large crowd before I realize what is happening, and before I can swerve around them.

'Did you see the latest tweet from the president?" A short woman asks her shorter companion. I personally prefer to avoid political debates. I simply watch. With nothing but time on my hands politics have ceased to matter in the bigger picture.

What is the point getting involved in something that is unlikely to last long enough to effect the vampire community? If things do get out of hand someone will step in.

Nuclear war is simply not an option.

Skirting around the crowd I hear snippets of conversation as I rush down the street. It makes me smile the simplicity of humanity. A tall man in a suit is planning his daughter's birthday party. A slim brunette is talking animatedly to a petite red-head about her fiancés bachelor party; something about making it ' the-worst-night-of-his-life'.

I squeeze past a teenage girl whose eyes are glued to her smartphone. She is texting her mother to tell her she is at the library. Everyone is so caught up in their mundane tasks that they fail to notice me slipping past them a little too quickly.

I can see him in the distance waiting for me. I push past the last few people in my path and approach. He turns to close the distance when I am a few feet behind him. Of course he heard me coming.

Slipping his hand around to rest on my back his other hand cups my cheek and gently pulls me in to greet me with a kiss. No doubt he meant for it to be a quick peck in greeting. However, as soon as his lips meet my own those bright lights and sounds of the city that I find do fascinating fade into the background. Rather than allow him to pull back I deepen the kiss.

I'm not ready to return to the city yet; I'm home.

I'm not sure when my hands moved to the nape of his neck, or when his began running through my hair. All I know is that it is several minutes later when we separate slightly breathless.

'Elena,' he greets me with a smile bright enough to dim the city lights again. He is the only thing more exciting than the city.

'Elijah,' I return his brilliant grin with one of my own while I silently mourn the loss of physical contact. 'If I knew how you would greet me after a visit home I'd have left sooner.'

'I'm afraid if you ever leave again I will have to follow you,' he chuckles slightly before kissing me again and leading me across the street to the restaurant.

 **A/N: did anyone catch the How I met your mother reference? or the subtle hint to the 100?**


End file.
